This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Objective: To maintain and develop a specialized resource for studies related to aging. ALLOCATION OF RESOURCE ACCESS: The Wisconsin National Primate Research Center has approximately 107 rhesus monkeys over 20 years of age. Support is provided in part by the National Institute of Aging to maintain these animals for studies relating to normal aging. During the fiscal year of 2010 to 2011, approximately 15 investigators used these animals in studies related to neuroendocrinology, calorie restriction, glucose metabolism, dyslipidemia, ovarian dysfunction, bone mineral density, osteoarthritis, immunology, stem cells and reproduction. No request has been denied. DISSEMINATION: Knowledge is disseminated to the scientific community via publications in peer- reviewed journals and scientific meetings. The WNPRC also holds quarterly research retreats to create increased communication between the various service and resource units. PROGRESS: During the current reporting year, approximately 15 investigators have utilized animals from the aging colony. We continue to monitor the health and well-being of all animals in the colony and evaluate aging individuals from the general colony to evaluate their appropriateness for inclusion in the aging colony. HIGHLIGHTS: The animals in Aged Rhesus Monkey Resource continue to receive excellent medical attention. Within the population, there is currently one very old (35 years of age) individual. CHALLENGES: The major challenge associated with this resource is maintaining a healthy colony of an appropriate size to meet scientific need. CONCERNS: None TRAINING: Training is available on established protocols for food intake measurement, body composition assessment, physical activity monitoring, cognitive and motor skills assessment and metabolic assessments. Training in all of these areas was carried out during the past year. PUBLICATIONS: Aging Resource support is involved in numerous journal articles that depend in part or in full on WNPRC resources.